Illusion
by paranoid-pen
Summary: After the final war, Voldermot has been defeated. No longer would he rise and take over the world. Lucius had been killed by Hermione and Draco witness it. What would he do. And what if Hermione wasn't a muggleborn? What if she was the princess of angels
1. Chapter 1 The truth

**Illusion**  
  
Chapter 1 - The truth  
Disclaimer - I do not own any characters in this story. All of them belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

_Dear Journal,  
It has been three days since Voldermot had been defeated by the order. Finally, there is long-waited peace on Earth. Though many had died in this war, it wall a well won one. The remaining death-eaters have been round up and sent to Azkaban. Hopefully, they would be given the dementor's kiss. No one would want them to destroy this long waited peace on earth. Ron's still at St Mungo's, and Mrs Weasley has been so worried. It was bad enough that she lost Mr Weasley in the war.  
  
During the last fight, something strange happened to me. While I was trying to kill Lucius, I lost my wand, but I managed to do wandless magic. It was, weird, while I did it, a white light glowed around me. It was way to weird. Anyway, Draco on the other hand had fought for the order instead of Voldermot, and he did nothing when I was about to kill his father. All these while, I thought he looked up to Lucius, but I was so wrong, he hated Lucius that his heart went cold when I killed his father.  
  
School's starting in a week's time. I've received a letter from Dumbledore informing me that I've made it as head girl, but he missed out who was head boy. This year, Hogwarts wouldn't be the same again. They have invested in muggle technology. Each student would be given a laptop that would replace quills and parchment.  
  
Hermione Granger. _  
  
Hermione Granger signed off and posted her journal entry onto her online journal.  
"Whew!" she heaved a sigh of relieve. She had witness Mr Weasley being killed by the Cruciatus curse. She was near him, but she did nothing. She just stood rooted to the ground and witness him die. Though the Weasley's never blamed her, she felt guilty. Where was her Gryffindor bravery. Although it was the ending of evil deeds and fear, many were left broken hearted. Ever since the end of the war, Lavender had been staying with her. She had been so down since Ron was sent to St Mungo's and Hermione was the only one whom she could turn to. Ron and Lavender shared such a close relationship, that their love would never be broken. Maybe, this was just a test for the both of them.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by Mrs Granger's call. "Hermione, Lavender, dinner's ready."  
  
The two girls headed down to the dinning room. No one spoke during dinner. All ate in silence, who was still in the mood of speaking when there was so much sorrow.  
  
"I'm done," Lavender placed her plate in the sink and walked away. She obviously was still thinking of Ron, she hadn't been her cheerful self since Ron was sent to St. Mungo's . "Oh, Ron, wake up soon." Hermione thought to herself and continued meddling with her food. She didn't feel like eating, not when so many others were sorrowful and crying themselves to bed.  
  
"Hermione," Mr Granger finally broke the silence in the room.  
She hesitated before looking up at her dad. His face was filled with sorrow and confusion.  
"We have something to tell you." He added. Mrs Granger finally looking up from her plate.  
"We are not muggles. " She said it so swiftly.  
"We are the royal family of the angels." Mr Granger added, however, he once again got cut off my Mrs Granger.  
"We had our reasons to leave our home and move to the muggle world. Voldermot was after all the angels, because, with our blood, he could live forever." Mrs Granger added.  
"Hermione, we are so sorry." Her father apologized to her.  
"It's alright dad," She said and ran up to her bed room. She knew it wasn't going to be okay, not with the fact that she had been tormented by Draco Malfoy all these years. It wasn't going to help. She flung herself on her bed and thought for a while. Yes, she was going to change, change entirely and start a new, with her new identity, she wasn't going to be the know-it-all bookworm. 


	2. Chapter 2 The process of life

Illusion  
Chapter 2 - The process of life.  
Disclaimer - I do not own any characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling

* * *

Draco Malfoy stood looking out of his window. It was raining cats and dogs, "_what a good way to end the war._" He thought to himself.  
Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. No one would have thought he would help the order, but he did and he didn't regret any thing he ever did during the war. He watched Granger, his enemy kill his father, and he did nothing. He was glad it ended his suffering as well as his mother. They had been leaving a better life ever since Lucius died.  
  
"Son," Narcissa's voice boomed throughout his almost empty room.  
His attention turned to his pale and skinny mother. After all those years of torture, she was weak but happy that it finally ended.  
"Yes mother," He greeted her in the most friendly voice .  
"I've something to tell you -" She stopped and walked towards her son.  
"You're an angel. And now, we have to move back to our city, " she didn't give him any time to utter a word.  
"Some things are better not known, she whispered into Draco's ear and walked out of the room.

* * *

"Mom, we'll be back by three." Hermione shouted as she and her twin sister Lavender walked out of the house and headed to the nearby mall.  
Lavender was Hermione's long lost twin sister. She had received a letter from her parents , telling her that she was adopted and her real parents were the Grangers. Though unbelievable, she got lost when they were escaping from Voldermot.  
  
"Here we are." Lavender exclaimed when they arrived at the mall. It was the first time she was happy after Ron got sent to St. Mungo's. They headed to the salon where both girls wanted to get their hair done.  
  
Hermione allowed the stylist to do whatever with her hair. She just needed to get rid of her bushy, curly brown hair, while Lavender just wanted to straighten her hair and add a bit of red highlight.  
  
After a mere 30 minutes, they were done, the rest of the day was spent shopping for more clothes they wanted to bring to Hogwarts. Hermione had her hair cut in bangs and with red highlights which matched her slim figure well , while Lavender still looked the same only that she shortened her hair and added red highlights. The girls decided maybe, it was time to head back to pack their stuff since they were moving back today.  
  
"Maybe this is just a process of life, we do have to move on don't we?" Hermione ask her sister who was staring off into space, most likely day dreaming about Ron.  
"Yeah, we do have to move on." She replied and gave a weak smile.

* * *

"Girls, get packed quickly. We are leaving at 6!" Their mom shouted down from her bed room.  
"Alright mom!" The girls shouted before running up to their rooms and started packing all their stuff.

* * *

A/N I know this chapter suck. But I can't think of a better way to write it. Sorry  
  
Thanks to all who have reviewed. 


End file.
